Torn
by We Are All Infinite
Summary: Blaise comforts a suicidal Draco. One - Shot for The Ultimate One - Shot Challenge. Enjoy! (:


He couldn't help it. The first tear fell, then the second, then the third, and then suddenly he couldn't stop. No matter what he couldn't stop the tears from coming. They rolled down his face and he curled up in a ball crying. Why him? What had he done? He couldn't take it anymore! He couldn't take seeing any more dead bodies. He couldn't take seeing one more killing curse. He couldn't take seeing another sad, helpless face of someone who had just lost a friend or family member.

They didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve it. Or did he? He suddenly stood up and looked around his bedroom. Dark green walls, a big bed with green and black sheets. Black curtains. Everywhere he looked he saw dark colors. Then his eyes fell on a rope sitting on his bed.

Slowly he walked towards it and picked it up. Then, he tied the end of the rope around his neck and tightened it. He turned blue from lack of purple and was beginning to turn purple.

The door banged open and in walked Blaise. "DRACO! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!"

The rope untied itself and fell to the ground. Draco fell to his knees, breathing rapidly and shaking uncontrollably. He felt two hands pick him up and place him on the bed and then he knew no more.

* * *

Draco woke up with a start. Another nightmare. He sighed when he realized it wasn't real. Or was it? He shook his head.

"So you're awake," said Blaise.

Draco looked up with huge eyes. "I - I don't ..." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Did you tell anybody?" he whispered.

"Tell anybody what? That you tried to freaking kill yourself! No, Draco, as a matter of fact I didn't tell anyone," yelled Blaise. He seemed really angry. Understandable since his best friend tried to commit suicide.

"Why, Draco? Why?"

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY!? BECAUSE I'M SICK AND TIRED OF EVERYTHING! I'M TIRED OF THIS WAR AND I'M TIRED OF BEING CAUGHT IN THE MIDDLE! I DON'T WANT TO KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE! BUT IF I DON'T I DIE! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO!? What do you expect me to do?" he finished as he sobbed into his pillow.

"I - I -," Blaise began. His felt his voice began to shake. How was he supposed to answer that? He swallowed. "I don't expect you to do anything," he whispered. "I just ... I just hoped that you would have come to me and talked to me. I probably wouldn't have understood. I don't understand what it's like to be forced to kill people or to choose the wrong side but ... I would have listened. And I would have helped you. If only you would have let me."

"You can't help me. It's too late for me. I don't have any hope left. Don't you see? It's too late."

"I can try -," he began.

"NO! YOU CAN'T TRY ANYTHING! IT'S TOO LATE! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! It - it hurts ... like hell and I can't - I can't do anything about it. You don't understand," whispered Draco.

Blaise carefully sat down on the edge of his friends bed. "Tell me about it."

Draco looked up. "What?"

"Tell me about it. About your dad and mum ... and _him._ Help me understand."

"I - why?"

"Because you're my friend. And friends are there for one another when one of them is feeling sad or hurt. And I care, Draco. Don't shut yourself out. Why can't you just believe that somebody out there actually cares about you?"

Draco didn't respond for a long time. "Maybe because after all this time nobody has ever showed me that they care. Nobody ever asked me what I wanted or how I felt."

"And how do you feel? What do you want?"

Draco thought about it for a minute before responding. "I - I feel lonely, and ... and sad. And misunderstood."

Blaise nodded. Progress. "Alright. And what do you want?"

"I want for this war to end."

"Do you think the war is just going to magically disappear? No. You have to help, you have to fight! Draco, come on. You're stronger than this. I know you are."

Draco slowly nodded and sat up. "You're right," he croaked. "I'm being childish."

Blaise nodded. He had gotten through to him. "Now, come on."

"Where?"

"To fight. Potter has been sighted at Hogwarts. Won't be long before a battle breaks out. C'mon!" And they both grabbed their wands and ran out, prepared to fight for the Light side.


End file.
